herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirsten Geary
Kirsten Geary is the contact for Illuminati players in the M.M.O. The Secret World. Kirsten, like the rest of the Illuminati, is far more concerned with gaining power than helping the world. Kirsten remains in near constant contact with the player through her phone and can track them thanks to an implant in their spine. She continually monitors, motivates and advises the player based on their progress in the game. Between each zone players will need to report back to her in person for face time. Background Kirsten was recruited into the Illuminati while still in collage. She was to be sacrificed by some young Illuminati cultists but quickly turned the tables on her would-be captors. She tortured them, killed them, and used what she got from them to make contact with their sponsors. Kirsten saw a golden opportunity to get ahead early on and applied for a job with the Illuminati. While Kisten's degree in Human-Resources would be useful to any other employer, the Illuminati brought her on because of her kill or be killed attitude and the ideas she had to prevent loser employees from making payroll like the necromancers she had killed. Kirsten reworked much of the hiring policies for the Illuminati and aligned it to a more cooperate model. Now there are risk mangers in place, entire Brute-Resources divisions devoted to killing rivals of indispensable agents and strict peer review boards; In addition, the notion of legacy members is a thing of the past, you get in because of what you can do, not whose inheritance you have. Because of all this, Kirsten rose quickly through the organization and currently manages employees. She takes orders directly from the "Talking Heads", the faceless higher-ups who make the decisions and conveys their wishes to field agents. Illuminati contact Kirsten is first encountered shortly after the the player comes to after awakening from a psychically induced vision of the secret world all around them, during which time they are implanted with a spinal tracking device. Kirsten quickly lays down the ground rules: The Illuminati control the US and most parts of world governments, they are one of three main secret societies, the other two being The Templars and The Dragon, All three want the others destroyed or disgraced but all of them signed non-war agreements with a forth organization called The Council of Venice and instead fight individually in approved non-civilians locations. When not actually fighting the other factions in approved locations, the best way to hurt The Dragon and The Templars is to make them look useless by beating them to the punch in dealing with occult disasters, which gives the Illuminati more breathing room and puts more pressure on their rivals. Saving the world is seen as healthy brownie points to get members high esteem and high pay. Kirsten states that if the player doesn't make her look good she will mount their head on the wall and assures them that is not a turn-of-phrase. Solomon Island Kisten's first assignment is to go to Solomon Island, a isle just off the coast of Maine and one the Illuminati have history in. It seems that interests in Solomon Island has been overtaken be zombies. Aside from trying to appease the Council of Venice The Illuminati also has historic ties to the island which means two very important things: The first is that the Illuminati consider the people on the island under their protection and feel an obligatory duty to save/avenge them when anything comes rolling in to destroy the area, The second thing is that with all the old secret hideouts and hidden records the Illuminati can't let The Templars or The Dragon get anymore info than possible about their organization, even if it was discontinued in the area over a century prior. Solomon Island's fate is sealed with the zombie outbreak turning out to be the least of the issues. Kirsten is contented that one of the biggest hazardous mystical stockpiles on the island, a cosmic fissure buried beneath the town's quarry, will remain sealed with most of the information about previous era secrets either transferred to more modern holding facilities or destroyed. Kirsten's attitude towards Freddy Beaumont, the one behind the disaster is to make him pay dearly for his interference into their territory. After his attempted bid to become a god proper, Beaumont will be defeated by the player, but in being robbed of his imbued god-hood, Beaumont also loses his innate magical powers, as such Kirsten has him locked up in a mental ward with normal people letting his claims of being a powerful sorcerer or god as both only cementing his supposed insanity. Beaumont's former-sidekick Cassandra King escaped with the blade Excalibur a powerful item used to hold back the zombie plague and the instrument Beaumont was using to achieve his god-hood. While Kirsten considers the magic sword "a nice to have" she views Cassandra as the real treasure, claiming opportunists like Cassandra are priceless since she turned on Beaumont to get the blade. Kirsten claims the Illuminati will/already-has tracked her down and intends to get her as an agent. Egypt After the Council of Venice and other societies came to investigate the events in Maine the Illuminati needs to play ball with them for a new issue. A Venician agent in Egypt, Amparo Osorio has sounded the alarm for a disaster going off in the area having to do with the revival of an ancient cult turned full terrorist threat. Kirsten has no interest in Egypt or the events plaguing-(in some cases literally) the locals as the Illuminati wiped their hands of Egypt back in the 14th century and have no current residuals in the area. Kirsten however has pushed for the Illuminati to help in the matter. Kirsten says that helping is less about protecting innocent lives than it is about scoring brownie points with the Council of Venice referring to stopping terrorists as a public service competition with the Illuminati being able to establish itself as the most capable of The Big Three and thus use the influence to create more bureaucratic headaches for the others with the Council on their side. Kirsten has two parties of note to keep eyes open for in Egypt The Orochi and The Kingdom. The Orochi were skulking around Solomon and were up to no good and as a major world conglomerate they are one of the few powers the Illuminati can't touch through "legitimate" methods. The Orochi Group has people in Egypt as-well, involved in a major operation in the area, though Kirsten would like to know the details she cautions not to make any major events that can be tied to the Illuminati that would establish them as enemies of the group until the Illuminati can get the dirt to effectively bury them. The Kingdom on the other-hand, are smugglers and black-marketeers. The Illuminati deal with them frequently and while their contacts almost certainly are not affected by the attacks in Egypt they will be ready to deal with anyone who can clear-up things for them. Säid, is the local contact for The Kingdom and so during the "charity" work for the Council, Kirsten is highly invested in anything to give the Illuminati a diplomatic edge for continued talks with The Kingdom after the attacks there die-down. Once the agent arrives in Egypt they will find Pharoh Akhenaten, a 5,000 year old mummy to blame for the plagues. Akhenaten's cult to the sun god Aten has been revived by a man called Abdel Doud, most of the issues the Council are worried about and that the Illuminati is "officially" there to stop is the result of either Akhenaten or Doud acting for him. The Orochi operation seems to be over a temple called the Ankh, an ancient temple to Aten that the Orochi group uncovered and were excavating. The lead researcher went mad while in the bowels of the temple and has compromised the entire regional operation. As Kirsten was most concerned with spy work on the Orochi the Ankh is one of the hot button areas for Illuminati agents. While the Ankh and Orochi's presence in the area is most important to the Illuminati Akhenaten is not held-up there and thus the player need to seek him out further north in a hidden valley turned into the City of the Sun God, buried beneath his black pyramid. Breaking into the area will reveal many Atenists with Abdel Doud having them guarding the area. Shortly after their arrival the Orochi mount an attack on the area, and provide back-up against the Atenist hoard. After a heated battle and the bottom of the tomb with Akhenaten himself for the his staff, which allowed him to control his plagues, the agent will be knocked out by the Orochi tropes and have the staff poached once the heavy battle is done. Kirsten says the "talking heads" are furious. The entire operations despite the other victories, was a disaster. The staff was to be their grand prize for clearing out the area and not only was it lost but to Orochi, who have used it as a wind-fall for their terrible handling of the Ankh. Worse still the Orochi now consider the Illuminati outright enemies as opposed to rivals and vice-verse. Kirsten says that the combination of the lose of the staff to Orochi, who now consider them enemies is enough for the higher-ups to want the player terminated. She then point behind the player to show it is quite literal with Ronnel, a member of the Magicians, pointing a gun at them. Ronnel says that the element of surprise is very important to being able to permanently kill demigods like the player and she just ruined the hit. Kirsten states this was done intentionally and she wants to call off the kill order. When Ronnel states that Kirsten has no authority over here Kirsten belligerently states she does not care. Kirsten tells Ronnel to catch a movie or polish her anti-tank rifle, or whatever it is she does to have fun. Ronnel seems not wish to start a fight with Kirsten and tells the agent it was nothing personal, then leaves. In order to repay Kirsten for saving their life and/or prove themselves useful, the player will seek out Senator Cicero, a puppet politician working for the Illuminati. Cicero is upset that he too is being held-up by Orochi interest, in his case in the senate. The player agent will volunteer to help Cicero by breaking into Orochi Head-Quarters in New York and raid and Orochi information hub. Helping Cicero extract information on Orochi also proves the agent capable enough to get themselves and Kirsten off the black-list redeeming which will lead. Upon reporting back to Kirsten she says that she is in no mood to joke around since she put her neck on the line for the player and simply considers the two of them square following the information uncovered. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Mentor Category:Business Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Mastermind Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Rivals Category:Addicts Category:Supporters Category:Straight man Category:Rescuers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroines Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Articles under construction